


Fighting His Way Back

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Handon, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: While trying to make his way back home to Hope from the prison world, Landon encounters a familiar face he never expected to be stuck here too.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Seylah Chelon & Landon Kirby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Fighting His Way Back

Landon's not exactly sure how long it's been since he escaped that godforsaken ice cream parlor, with the world's most obnoxious bad guy in it, but it's enough that he can feel the scruff of stubble beginning to sprout on his chin. As he wanders alone through the desolate prison world, he can't help but find the sight very jarring, seeing a world that looks exactly like your own consumed by fire and monsters. It feels like something straight out of an apocalyptic movie.

Though he is somewhat informed on how prison worlds tend to work, he finds himself quite uncertain in this situation. He isn't sure whether or not, like when he first was sent here, that if he's killed, he will revive and come back again. Since he was magically dragged back here somehow, he's not 100% percent sure if the same rules apply this time around or not. But he rather not take his chances though, so to be on the safe side, he tries to avoid the whole dying thing the best he can.

Which is why when he isn't researching ways to get out of here, he's trying to hide from monsters. It feels uncomfortably like being back in high school again, and trying to outrun his bullies. Only this time around, his bullies are literal monsters that have piercing claws, deadly fangs, and can shoot fire. Never in his life did Landon ever think he'd actually miss the alternative of being stuffed in a trashcan, or getting his head dunked in the toilet. Life's funny that way.

Not all the monsters here are keen on eating him though. Some oddly seem to be enjoying there time in this place, and they keep to themselves, like Bigfoot for example, which apparently really does exist after all. Who would have guessed? But nevertheless, there are still plenty of the former here, who take immense pleasure in tormenting him. Like for instance, the one chasing after him right now.

A horrific smelling cyclops is hot on his trail after Landon accidentally tripped over what he assumed was a rock, when in actuality, it turned out to be the creature's hand. Despite his attempts to apologize though, they fell on deaf ears, because this pissed off hulking beast of a monster won't leave him the heck alone now.

Running low on stamina, Landon struggles to continue to outrun the creature, who is surprisingly fast for his size. As he tries to stop for a second the catch his breath, he feels himself being snatch up from behind, and hoisted up into the air by his throat. Squirming under his tight grip and desperately clawing at the cyclops meaty paws, Landon tries until his fingers nails are bloody and sore to free himself. But it's to no avail, he's powerless.

"Can't we just talk about this or something?" Landon asks diplomatically, hoping his brain can somehow get him out of this mess he's found himself in. "Help you in some way? I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding."

The creature responds in return by tightening his grip on Landon's throat and thrusting him up even higher, his feet dangling helplessly yards above the dusty ground below.

"Or not." He squeaks out, swallowing thickly as he tries to brace himself for the painful next part. "I'm sorry, Hope." He whispers mournfully, as he shuts his eyes. He wants nothing more in the world than to get back home to her again. To see those dazzling blue eyes, to hear that warm laughter, to hold her in his arms again.

He can't break her heart again. He can't die here. Especially not while trapped in some prison world, killed by a stupid, one eyed monster that reeks from here to high heaven of rotten eggs. This cannot be how things end. It can't.

Mentally, he throws out a plea to the universe for some kind of help out of this situation, so he can fight another day.

Just when he thinks all hope is lost though, an arrow comes out of nowhere, zipping past his face, and strikes the cyclops dead in the eye. The creature bellows loudly in pain, releasing Landon from his grip and sending him ungracefully tumbling to the floor. Staggering backwards, the monster falls with a noisy thud that rumbles across the surface of the ground that Landon now sits upon.

Both confused and out of breath, Landon scrambles to his feet. Hands resting on his knees, he stares down at the heap before him, trying to suss out if the creature is indeed dead or not, not mention, who, or even what, just shot him.

"I thought you could use a hand." A voice suddenly says from behind him, and Landon whips around to see someone standing there that makes his eyes grow wide and his mouth drop open in shock.

"Mom?"

Seylah smiles warmly at her son as she lowers her crossbow back down to her side. "Hello, Landon."

A look of relief washes over Landon's features at the sight of her face, and he let's out a small laugh of disbelief as he moves towards her. He never expected in a million years to see his mother of all people in this place. "How are you here?"

The older woman exhales a deep sigh as she begins her tale, starting from after she did a swan dive into the pit. "I was stuck in that same darkness that I'd been in the first time around, isolated and alone. Though at one point in time, things shifted and I was able to hear others trapped there as well. Then one day, light gave way to the endless blackness, and I found myself here." She gestures around with her hand to her surroundings.

"I thought I'd returned home, but once I looked around, I quickly realized that wasn't the case. Everything was familiar, but this wasn't the world I knew. It was a place devoid of people, and overrun by monsters. I wasn't sure why I'd been sent here, until I found this." Reaching into her pocket, Seylah removes a crumpled piece of paper with writing on it, and begins to unfolds it to show him.

"My letter!" Landon exclaims, and his mother nods her head.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that my son was stuck here too." Seylah adds with a frown, as she refolds the letter, slipping it back into her jacket. "Especially since you were supposed to be staying safe." She scolds lightly, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a disapproving look.

"Easier said than done when you go to school for supernaturals that has monsters showing up on a weekly basis." He jokes with a casual half shrug, that makes her tiredly shake her head. However he wound up here, she couldn't help but be happy to find her son again, though she wishes it was under better circumstances. After she had jumped back into the Malivore pit, she had feared that she would never see him again.

It's that thought that causes her to realize something, and her brows furrow together. "Why is it that you remember me? You should have lost your memories of me after I returned to the pit."

"That's... kinda a long story in the grand scheme of things." Landon admit sheepishly, squinting his eyes slightly as he rubs at the back of his neck with his hand.

Seylah hums dryly, not exactly pleased by this information, or lack there of, but she knows the boy will eventually spill, much like he did the first time they met. Inclining her head back over her shoulder, she gestures for Landon to follow her.

"Come on, I know somewhere safe where we can talk, and you can tell exactly what you've been up to all this time."

* * *

They soon find themselves at an old diner that has definitely seen better days, but it offers them a safe haven from the monsters, so it will do. The twosome take a seat across from each other at a one of the booths, and Landon begins to tell her everything that’s happened since she’d gone into the pit.

He recounts how he died and learned that he was a phoenix, but also how he lost those powers thanks to the golden arrow. He tells her about the school, the monsters, the prophecy and the memory spell. And he of course tells her about Hope, who this time around, he can officially call his girlfriend. Seylah can't hold back the knowing grin as he goes on about the young woman.

"You sound happy." She remarks as she tips her head, noticing the light in his eyes when he talks about his life now. He didn't have that the first time they met, except maybe when he spoke of Hope, but it's brighter now, even despite all he's been through. The sight brings a sense of relief to her, he deserves this.

Upon hearing that, Landon's face falls, and he chews at it lower lip. "I am. But I still think I could have been happier if you had stayed, and hadn't jumped into Malivore." He admits, a look of longing showing in his eyes as he briefly glances up at her. Even though he's eighteen now, it was impossible to ignore that part of him that still ached for a mom, and a chance to know her more.

Letting out heavy sigh, Seylah's face grows stoic. "A good soldier knows when to fight, and when to surrender. I knew what I needed to do that day in order to protect you. The sacrifices it would entail. Though you may not agree with my choice, it was what needed to be done. You were better off anyways."

Landon abruptly shakes his head. “No. You don’t get to lecture me on sacrifice. You abandoned me. _Twice._ Remember?” He counters, lingering feelings of hurt and resentment creeping into his voice as tension builds up in his chest. "Don't act like you know what's best for me, because you don't, okay? You don't... you don't know me."

A silence falls over the diner, and Seylah leans back into the cushioned booth, reflecting on what he’s said. Lacing her fingers together, she soaks him in a moment before speaking again.

“The necklace you’re wearing... The chain is a bit on the short side, so it probably isn’t yours, and you rub at the pendant whenever you talk about something painful, much like you are right now." She points out. "Meaning it’s a great source of comfort for you. If I had to guess, I would say it belongs to Hope.”

Landon’s eyes widen in shock as he lets his hand fall against the wooden tabletop. “H-how did you-“ He stammers, before recalling his mother’s keen observational skills, and eye for detail that she'd perfected from her time in the service.

“That doesn’t prove anything...” He mumbles softly, drawing inward as he looks away from her. "You're great at reading people, it doesn't count."

Seylah leans forward and reaches her hand out, resting it atop his. She lets her thumb rub against the boy's skin, causing him to reluctantly meet her gaze. “Look, I know that I haven’t been there for you. And for that, I'm sorry. I've never claimed to be a parent, it wasn't something I ever planned on being truthfully. But nevertheless, I am one. And I owe it to you to at least try to do better at it. If you're willing to let me."

Landon's face softens at her sincerity, green-gray eyes turning thoughtful as the tension begins to leave his shoulders. The corner of his lips turns up slightly as he gives her small shrug, conveying that he's okay with that.

Giving the top of his hand a gentle pat, the older woman nods her head as she sits back in her seat. "Good. Now, let's talk about your training."

Arching a curious brow, the boy shoots her a quizzical look, uncertain what she means by that. "My what?"

"Training." Seylah repeats. "This place is dangerous, so if you plan on surviving here, you're going to need to learn how to defend yourself. We can't have another incident like we had back there."

Chewing on what she's said, he realizes she's absolutely right. If he was ever gonna make it back home to Hope, he first needed to make sure he didn't die in the process. And given the years worth of experience his mother had hunting down monsters for Triad, paired with her skills from the military, she was certainly the ideal teacher for this.

"So, does this mean you can show me how to use a crossbow?" Landon asks as he reaches across the table for it, only to accidentally trigger the mechanism on the weapon, and send an arrow crashing though a glass display case near the front counter.

Wincing painfully at the outcome, he chuckles sheepishly before looking at her. "Oops?"

Exhaling a drawn out breath through her nose, she places a two fingers against her forehead and sighs. "How about we start with the hand to hand combat first."

Landon nods in agreement. "Right. Good idea."


End file.
